List of Mario games
For information on the character, see Mario. For a list of Yoshi games, see List of Yoshi games. All games will be listed as their original English titles. Arcade *''Donkey Kong'' (1981) *''Donkey Kong Jr.'' (1982) *''Donkey Kong 3'' (1983) *''Mario Bros.'' (1983) *''Vs. Super Mario Bros.'' (1986) *''Mario Kart Arcade GP'' (2005) *''Mario Kart Arcade GP 2'' (2007) *''Mario Kart Arcade GP DX'' (2013) Game & Watch *''Donkey Kong'' (1982) *''Mario Bros.'' (1983) *''Mario's Bombs Away'' (1983) *''Mario's Cement Factory'' (1983) *''Donkey Kong Hockey'' (1984) *''Donkey Kong 2'' (1983) NES/Famicom and Famicom Disk System *''Donkey Kong'' (1983 NES; 1988 FDS) *''Dr. Mario'' (1990) *''Golf'' (1984) *''I Am a Teacher: Super Mario Sweater'' (1988) *''Mario Bros.'' (1983) *''Mario is Missing!'' (1993) *''Mario's Time Machine'' (1994) *''NES Open Tournament Golf'' (1991) *''Return of Mario Bros.'' (1988) *''Super Mario Bros.'' (1985) *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' (1988) *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' (1988) *''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' (1986) *''Wrecking Crew'' (1985 NES; 1989 FDS) *''Yoshi'' (1991) *''Yoshi's Cookie'' (1992) Game Boy *''Dr. Mario'' (1990) *''Game & Watch Gallery'' (1997) *''Game & Watch Gallery 2'' (1997) *''Mario's Picross'' (1995) *''Picross 2'' (1996) *''Super Mario Land'' (1989) *''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' (1992) *''Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3'' (1994) *''Yoshi'' (1991) *''Yoshi's Cookie'' (1992) Super Nintendo/Super Famicom *''Mario & Wario'' (1993) *''Mario's Early Years! Fun with Letters'' (1994) *''Mario's Early Years! Fun with Numbers'' (1994) *''Mario's Early Years! Preschool Fun'' (1994) *''Mario Is Missing!'' (1993) *''Mario Paint'' (1992) *''Mario's Time Machine'' (1993) *''Mario's Super Picross'' (1995) *''Super Mario All-Stars'' (1993) *''Super Mario Kart'' (1992) *''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' (1993) *''Super Mario World'' (1990) *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' (1995) *''Tetris Attack'' (1995) *''Wrecking Crew '98'' (1998) *''Yoshi's Cookie'' (1993) *''Yoshi's Safari'' (1993) Philips CD-i *''Hotel Mario'' (1994) Virtual Boy *''Mario Clash'' (1995) *''Mario's Tennis'' (1995) *''Wario Land VB'' (1995) Nintendo 64 *''Dr. Mario 64'' (2001) *''Mario Golf'' (1999) *''Mario Kart 64'' (1996) *''Mario Party'' (1998) *''Mario Party 2'' (1999) *''Mario Party 3'' (2000) *''Mario Tennis'' (2000) *''Paper Mario'' (2000) *''Super Mario 64'' (1996) Game Boy Color *''Game & Watch Gallery 2'' (1998) *''Game & Watch Gallery 3'' (1999) *''Mario Family'' (2001) *''Mario Golf'' (1999) *''Mario Tennis'' (2000) *''Super Mario Bros. Deluxe'' (1999) Game Boy Advance *''Dr. Mario & Puzzle League'' (2005) *''Game & Watch Gallery Advance'' (2002) *''Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga'' (2003) *''Mario Golf: Advance Tour'' (2004) *''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' (2001) *''Mario Party Advance'' (2005) *''Mario Pinball Land'' (2004) *''Mario Tennis: Power Tour'' (2005) *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' (2004) *''Super Mario Advance'' (2001) *''Super Mario Advance 2: Super Mario World'' (2001) *''Super Mario Advance 3: Yoshi's Island'' (2002) *''Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3'' (2003) *''Wario Land 4'' (2001) *''WarioWare, Inc: Mega Microgame$'' (2003) *''WarioWare Twisted!'' (2004) *''Yoshi's Universal Gravitation'' (2004) Nintendo GameCube *''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix'' (2005) *''Luigi's Mansion'' (2001) *''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' (2003) *''Mario Kart: Double Dash‼'' (2003) *''Mario Party 4'' (2002) *''Mario Party 5'' (2003) *''Mario Party 6'' (2004) *''Mario Party 7'' (2005) *''Mario Power Tennis'' (2004) *''Super Mario Strikers'' (2005) *''Mario Superstar Baseball'' (2005) *''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' (2004) *''Super Mario Sunshine'' (2002) *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (2001) *''Wario Ware: Mega Party Games'' (2003) *''Wario World'' (2003) Nintendo DS *''Diddy Kong Racing DS'' (2007) *''DK Jungle Climber'' (2007) *''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' (2009) *''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' (2005) *''Mario Hoops: 3-on-3'' (2006) *''Mario Kart DS'' (2005) *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis'' (2006) *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem'' (2010) *''New Super Mario Bros. DS'' (2006) *''Super Mario 64 DS'' (2004) *''Super Princess Peach'' (2005) *''Yoshi's Island DS'' (2006) *''Yoshi's Touch & Go'' (2005) *''WarioWare D.I.Y.'' (2009) *''WarioWare: Snapped!'' (2008) *''WarioWare Touched'' (2004) *[[Mario Party DS|''Mario Party DS ]](2007) *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' (2008) *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' (2009) *''Wario: Master of Disguise'' (2007) Wii *''Super Mario Galaxy'' (2007) *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' (2010) *''Mario Strikers Charged Football'' (2007) *''Super Paper Mario'' (2007) *''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' (2006) *''WarioWare D.I.Y. Showcase'' (2009) *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008 *''Mario Kart Wii'' (2008) *''Mario Party 8'' (2007) *''Mario Super Sluggers'' (2008) *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' (2009) *''New Play Control! Mario Power Tennis'' (2009) *''Super Mario All-Stars 25th Anniversary Edition'' (2010) *''Mario Sports Mix'' (2010) *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' (2011) *''Fortune Street'' (2011) *''Mario Party 9'' (2012) Nintendo DSi *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again!'' (2009) Nintendo 3DS *''Super Mario 3D Land'' (2011) *''Mario Kart 7'' (2011) *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' (2012) *''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' (2012) *''Mario Tennis Open'' (2012) *''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' (2012) *''Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move'' (2013) *''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' (2013) * ''Mario Party: Island Tour'' (2013) * Mario Golf: World Tour(2014) *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' (2014) * ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Star''s(2015) * ''Puzzle & Dragons Z + Super Mario Bros. Edition'''' (2015) Wii U *Nintendo Land'' (2012) *''New Super Mario Bros. U'' (2012) *''New Super Luigi U'' (2013) *''Super Mario 3D World'' (2013) * ''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' (2013) *''NES Remix (2013) *[[NES Remix 2|''NES Remix 2]]'' (2014) *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (2014) * ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars'''' (2015) * [[Mario Party 10|''Mario Party 10]]'' (2015) * [[Mario Maker|''Mario Maker]] (2016) Category:Lists * Category:Lists of games